Thoughts Behind a Mirror
by A-drop-of-Silver
Summary: Queen Nehelenia thinks back to her past and why she was banished to the new moon. R&R please, If you don't like it don't read it! Nehelenia's pov.


Thoughts Behind a Mirror By Drops of Silver  
  
This story is set during Sailor moon Supers. All takes place in Nehelenia's Point of View. If you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
~Disclaimer: Well, i flew all the way down to Japan and to Naoko's house and literally begged her for Sm...but sadly, she said I couldn't have it...oh well...I'll try again next week!~  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Thoughts Behind a Mirror  
  
White Moon Princess...  
  
How i hate her, it's a pity she was ever born! She reminds me...reminds me too much of her. Her with the long, blonde hair, her who was always mother's favorite, her...her who banished me to the cold, dark and lonely New Moon! Queen Serenity; it's a disgrace to even be related to her! Only by blood...Only by blood...  
  
By repeating that last line over and over, Queen Nehelenia's nerves seemed to calm. With Zirconia out scolding the Amezoness Quartet there wasn't much left for her to do. With the exception of waiting for her plot to regain her power over the world, and destroy the white moon princess unfold. With no one else but the resonating body of Helios in the room, one would be quite bored. But not Nehelenia. Her thought's dwindled upon the white moon princess, Usagi Tsukino; Sailor Moon. Unable to get the image of Queen Serenity out of her head, she regained her seat on her throne.  
  
Serenity...how could you have ever done this to me? To think, we're sisters! Not that you could ever tell it by our looks. After all, she was tall, thin, and blonde. A perfect resemblence to our mother. I, on the other hand, got my father's side of the genes. My hair, being just as black, just as dark as his. The only things we ever had in common were our eyes and hairstyles!  
  
Even those had changed with time.  
  
A deprived child I was. Deprived of love, family and friendship. Being locked up in my room most of the time didn't help. And then there was that day. That horrible day mother abolished father from the kingdom. Why the reason, I was never told. But I knew i would probably end up the same.  
  
I was right.  
  
I didn't even know what hit me. I was but 9, and banished from my home, my family. Not that they acted like it. They were the ones who banished me to the New moon after all. The people who resided on the New moon, others who had been abandoned or banished from their home planets, treated me kindly. Soon I was their queen. Still being a child all I wanted was friends. But being a royal, I was depraved of that as well.  
  
But I had my beauty. That was all that mattered. Everybody loved me. I was the most beautiful person on that planet. "If only Mother and Serenity could see me now! They'd never have abandoned me!" I'd say to myself in front of my mirror.  
  
I swore I'd get revenge.  
  
By the time I'd heard of the Fall of the White Moon, it was long since past. My plans were ruined! Or so I thought. Soon I'd learned of a desendant. The daughter of my most hated relative. The white moon princess, Serenity. Or "Usagi Tsukino", as her Earth name was. My plan's had shifted...instead of revenge upon my sister and my mother...it was on Sailor Moon..."Queen Nehelenia?" Zirconia hissed.  
  
Blast it. Who dare's to intrude in on me?!  
  
Turning around she came to face an old woman. "What do you want?" Nehelenia responded in a none other than bored tone. "So sorry to disturb you my queen, but our plans are well under way...we have found the golden mirror." Zirconia responded. With a small wave of her hand, Nehelenia sent Zirconia away.  
  
Finally...after all these years of waiting, revenge will be mine!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Yah..that's the end...I'm not sure if I got the end right, but that's okay! Anyways, I hope ya'll liked it! And if you didn't, then I don't care. No flames please, and uh..yah r&r! 


End file.
